After Afterall
by PeytonMelissa
Summary: Most boyfriends give their girlfriends flowers, chocolates or jewellery or all three, but Peyton, was given the ultimate present when her boyfriend saved her life... AU One Shot.


**Peyton's POV**

Last summer, I went on a three week vacation with my best friend Brooke Davis, and I had the most amazing time, although I was pretty sad to be leaving my boyfriend Lucas Scott behind. We'd only been together for a few months, but I _really_ liked him, and I'm pretty sure I could love him. I think he _could_ be the one.

Anyway, halfway through the holiday, things started turning pretty bad. I started getting cramping pains in the right side of my stomach for no apparent reason. However the pain always seemed to ease away when I was in the water. So on days when we weren't at the mall doing loads of shopping, I'd have a swim in the hotel pool or in the ocean at the beach. The pain immediately would go away, so I thought it wasn't anything bad. I just wasn't too sure what it was.

Over the course of the trip, the pain began to get much worse and I kept crippling over with it. I couldn't even use the toilet without feeling just awful. My best friend thought I should get it checked, but I didn't want to until I got home. Finally Brooke agreed with me, seeing as how we couldn't trust people in Mexico. But the pain was beginning to become unbearable. I didn't know how much longer I could try ignoring it for.

The three weeks of my holiday passed quickly and eventually the pain in my side disappeared, and I thought no more of it. It was a distant memory in my head. Then, about a month after we'd got back it started up again. I was in such excruciating pain this time that I couldn't even drive myself to the doctor so I had Brooke take me.

The doctor examined my side by pressing and prodding me. He was trying to figure out if the pain was on pressure, or on release, and then he sent me to the hospital immediately. He thought it was my appendix, and said I needed surgery to get it out as soon as possible to make sure there was no chance of it exploding.

When I arrived at the hospital I had my water tested. They sent me back home again saying I only had a water infection, but if I felt ill again that I should come back. So instead of going back to my place I stayed at Brooke's cause she felt better knowing I was okay. The very next day I went to the hospital, because of the pain _again._

I had a scan done, where the doctors discovered it wasn't what they'd thought. It wasn't a water infection and it wasn't my appendix. It was my kidney! It turned out my kidney was way too small and wasn't functioning properly, so I was given some tablets which I had to take daily and was told I'd need a specific kidney scan.

The scan was fine and by this point I wasn't in too much pain anymore. I had to wait 2 weeks for the results, but when they came back they weren't what I was expecting at all. It wasn't good news. My kidney has stopped working and the other one was going to soon. I needed to have a kidney transplant if I wanted to live.

The next day, I was back down at the hospital with Brooke, my boyfriend, my two best friends, and some other friends of mine. I would've gone with mom had she still been alive, or my dad had he not been on a dredging boat in the middle of the ocean. The plan was to get on the kidney transplant list or find a compatible donor. I was going to be the 25th on the list when my boyfriend stepped forward. He offered one of his kidneys to me. I couldn't believe it! I couldn't accept it, but we talked it over and I agreed to accept it if it was okay with his mother. So Karen, who considers me her daughter obviously said it was fine with her. For the next two days we were both kept in a ward on high doses of medication, all while having tests to see if our kidneys were compatible.

We knew it was very unlikely, but of course we kept our fingers crossed, and hoped it would work out. I mean wouldn't you? The results came back the next day and unbelievably our kidneys _were_ compatible! We couldn't believe it! I was so happy and relieved at the same time. I kissed him on the lips, and I knew at this exact moment that I did _love_ him. How many boyfriends would give their girlfriends their kidney except mine? The next day we were sent into theatre for our ops. And from then on, most things went blank.

I remember waking up 2 days later, feeling pretty uncomfortable. Actually I felt very uncomfortable. Okay none of those words described how I was feeling at that moment. In the ward next to me stood my boyfriend, and my dad. He came back as soon as he heard and could. They'd obviously been watching over me the whole time.

My boyfriend showed me his scar from his operation and I realized I had one completely identical! The operation went successful and although I have to keep taking tablets, I'm not in any pain anymore, or danger. I've still got my scar of course, but instead of hating it, I love it. I look at it and smile because it reminds me how amazing my boyfriend truly was.

Notice how I said was. Well he's not my boyfriend anymore, actually we got married, and have a daughter named Sawyer. But none of this would've happened if it weren't for him. I love him with _all_ my heart. He's the only reason why I'm here today. I could never thank him enough for what he did. He saved_ me._


End file.
